powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrinklegruff Gals
The Wrinklegruff Gals is the twelfth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It was made available on Cartoon Network's official website on April 14, 2016, and it aired on Cartoon Network on April 21, 2016. Synopsis The girls are enrolled into an elementary school after Pokey Oaks Kindergarten was destroyed during a show and tell. But after a rough first day due to the meanness of the older students, the girls have the Professor make them a potion to make them older, only for them to take too much and turn into seniors. Will the Professor brew an antidote and change them back into girls, before it's too late? Plot TBA Quotes Narrator: Aww, It's the first day of school, But what's this? Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is closed? (Bird cries) ---- Bubbles: "Oh, yeah. (She wave hi to Pee Wee) Hi, Pee Wee!" Pee Wee: "(Roared!)" ---- Girls: "We're not babies!" Professor Utonium: Now, Girls, It's just the first day. Girls: "Make us older." Professor Utonium: I'm sure you'll fit in in no ti--" Girls: "Older!" Professor Utonium: It's too Danger--" Girls: "OLDER! (4x)" "(Sweetly) Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ase?" ---- Bubbles: (Singing as the girls tip toe past the Professor's room) "Dun dun dun dun duuun, we are sneaking!" Blossom: "Bubbles!" Bubbles: "Sorry!" ---- Mojo: "Hmm? (Gasping) Powerpuff Girls!" Old Girls: "Mojo!" Mojo: "You are wrinkly old ladies!" Old Bubbles: "Are you sure that's Mojo? (Creak) Looks like a cactus or something." Mojo: "Yes, it is Mojo! The hat, The evil laugh Ha, Ha, Ha! The winning smile! (Ting)" Old Bubbles: "Oh, Hi, Mojo." Mojo: "You're so old and wrinkly, you will never again interfere with my genius master plans! (Laughs Evilly)" ---- Professor Utonium: (Singing) "Miss Suzy had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell Ding Ding!" Characters Major Characters * * * * Minor Characters * * Pee Wee * Bubbles' 1998 Series Counterpart (Flashback) * Students of Midway High School * Students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten ** Mitch Mitchelson (Flashback; Cameo) ** Elmer Sglue (Flashback; Cameo) ** Harry Pitt (Flashback; Cameo) ** Robin Snyder (Flashback; Cameo) Trivia *This episode shows the Powerpuff Girls' first day at Midway High School, even though they were shown already attending the school in "Princess Buttercup". **This episode might possibly be delayed mistakenly with its airdate, or the episode might just serve as a flashback. **The reason for the girls changing schools is also revealed: Pokey Oaks Kindergarten was destroyed when Bubbles accidentally mutated Pee Wee, the class hamster. *This episode features a parody of the original series' opening narration: "Fiber, prunes, and everything mild -- these were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girls slightly older. But Professor Utonium did everything correctly, and there were no accidents. The whole thing went smoothly. Pretty anticlimactic, if you ask me." *Bubbles is seen in her original 1998 counterpart's design in the flashback of what happen to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. *The pink background, which when the episode is focused on Blossom, in the title card is shown. This is the third time along with "Bye Bye Bellum" and "Power-Up Puff". *Coincidentally, this episode aired on the birthday of Catherine Cavadini (the original 1998 Blossom's original voice actress), which is April 21st. *Although this episode has the Narrator in it, this episode does not begin with the usual "City of Townsville" speech and the City of Townsville's skyline at all. *This episode also does not have the usual animated episode closing screen (with the pulsating hearts) at all. *This episode is very similar to the 1988 Tom Hanks film, Big where the Girls drinking the potion to become old people is a reference to Josh Baskin wishing to become big as he is turned into an adult. Yet, they use the same spells change back to normal (PPG: potions, Big: Zoltar machine) *The plot is similar to the Teen Titans Go! episode "Salty Codgers" where the Titans (except Raven) became old. *Mojo Jojo is also seen in his original design. *This is the first time the Girls appeared as senior citizens. But this is only temporary. *When the Girls entered the hallway, the song "I Wanna Hear Your Problems Girl" by The Sensitive Thugz can be heard in the background. *The title card of this episode is made in the style of the new Powerpuff Girls logo. *This episode is also similar to the Jimmy Neutron episode "Grumpy Young Men" where the girls becoming old people after they entered high school is very similar to Jimmy, Carl and Sheen becoming old people in order to buy a violent video game. *There's a chalkboard that's written: "Detention - Nick, Bob" which of course, the series producers Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle. *Buttercup burps, being the first Powerpuff girl to EVER Burp! Running Gag * The Girls get trampled by the High School kids. * When the students called the Girls "babies". Error * When Mojo Jojo says “evil laugh” the dog’s leash disappears for the rest of the scene. * As the dog spits out the bone, it comes out from beside the cheek bend on the right, the after the dog starts to move the bone is still there, cut off, with the cheek bend line. * Buttercup's line was "Now that was I called a good old fashion whoopin'" was belong to Blossom. * It is unknown how Mojo Jojo has a mother. He doesn't have one in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, he may either created his own mother or a mother like Mojo adopted Mojo Video Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 21, 2016 Hi Pee Wee Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network The Wrinklegruff Gals See it First Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Make Us Older Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Pep Talk Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom